


Stay

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, Christmas 2014, F/M, Hanukkah 2014, Holiday, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She really shouldn't stay, but it was hard to resist when they both wanted the same thing. Still, she tried. That had to count for something, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callistawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/gifts).



> This was meant to be a **short** , fluffy/humourous thing that took an unexpected turn. Dedicated to my [Calli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf%22), even though I made her work for it. Lol. Thanks so much for the beta, love! This would have been a disaster without you!
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone!

"I really can't stay." Felicity Smoak stood up from the couch and began to grab her things, dressing up to face the snow.

"Felicity, it's cold outside," Oliver Queen pleaded, hoping she'd see reason.

However, she wouldn't have it. Felicity shook her head. "I've got to go."

"It's cold outside," he repeated again, trying to think of something else that would get her to stay. Here. With him.

"The evening's been-"

"I'd really hoped you'd drop by," he blurted out.

"-very nice." It had been. He'd had a simple dish of pizza, ready to heat up when she'd arrived and they'd finished most of the wine. She paused at the door and looked up at him when he took her hands in his, rubbing them gently. She'd never had the best circulation and her hands were like ice. "My mother's going to get worried if I don't get back soon."

"What's your hurry?" he asked, throwing in a bit of the charm.

"And dad's sure to be pacing around. He's not used to me being out of his sight yet." She winced internally as she realised bringing _that_ up was probably not the best way to get him to let her leave.

At that, a pang of guilt hit him. It was his fault Felicity's parents were so worried about her. It was part of the reason why he'd rented two cabins instead of one. It still didn't deter him, though. He was determined to have her stay with him tonight and every night if he could. "I have a perfectly good fireplace all lit up and roaring," he pointed out.

She shook her head again. "I should scurry, er, leave, Oliver."

"Do you _have_ to leave?" Now he knew he was just being a brat. Usually he wouldn't even fight her, but _he'd_ almost lost her too and he was desperate to try anything. She'd been with her family all week, skiing and exploring the town. He'd never seen her so happy and he knew he should feel guilty for keeping her from a life of joy, but if there was one thing he still had of the 'old Oliver', it was that he was entirely too selfish. He could see her wavering and when he gave her one more look, she gave in.

"Maybe just one more drink, then. Half only." She looked at him sternly.

He grinned and winked. Whatever she desired. "Why don't you put on some music while I pour us something?"

Felicity sighed and grabbed his phone from the table, selecting the Pandora application and choosing a Classical station. What would the people in the cabin next door think, her, simple IT (now Executive Assistant) girl staying in the cabin of her boss for so long? She knew they'd seen her come in, not even bothering to hide with the way they pressed their faces against the window. Though she assumed they hadn't recognised her, thanks to the flurry of snow that began to come down when she'd almost reached Oliver's cabin.

"It's getting bad out there," Oliver's voice came from behind her, holding two glasses of wine, both only half-full and she smiled as he handed her one.

She hummed appreciatively at the burst of flavour in her mouth. He always did get her the best wine, whether it was because they were celebrating the end of a successful mission or she'd been having a miserable week.

"There won't be any cabs to take you to your parents' cabin," he rationalised, trying to ignore the way the fire made her glow and the way her eyes sparkled like starlight on a clear night. She was gorgeous. She had always been beautiful to him, but it wasn't until recently, over two years later, that he admitted to himself that he'd always been attracted to her.

Felicity allowed the warmth of the wine to settle throughout her and she drifted on the lull of his voice, watching the flames lick at the logs. She'd never heard him be so gentle and it'd been quite some time since she'd allowed herself to fall under his spell. She had ignored her feelings for Oliver for so long, she didn't know how to do otherwise.

Before she knew it, her wool hat was being removed from the top of her head and hesitant, but strong, fingers began massaging her scalp and she sighed. She really should say something to stop him, but it felt so good. Her entire body was warming up and she had a feeling it had nothing to do with the wine or fire. He was right behind her, slowly moving closer and it didn't surprise her that he didn't even bother to ask. He'd never been very mindful of her personal space, not that she was complaining. She really should… She tried to step aside, but he simply gravitated towards her. Oh well, she'd tried, right?

"Oliver," she said, though it sounded more like a gasp and she knew that there was no way she could stay now. Not if she could prevent… something from happening.

Oliver, on the other hand, was enjoying the silky feel of her (dyed) blonde tresses. He'd always been curious as to what they'd feel like and what they'd look like spread around her as she laid down while he hovered over her… "You're starting to hurt my feelings, Felicity," he breathed into her ear and a shock of pleasure ran through her as his lips (unintentionally?) caressed it near her industrial piercing.

"Look, why don't you just lend me one of your coats? The other cabin's not that far away. The only reason I took a cab on the way over is because my parents insisted. It won't take that long if I leave now and tomorrow's the twenty-fourth. I need to be there bright and early to help my mom prepare for the last night of celebration…" Her breath hitched as he pressed her back to his front, this time unable to deny the thrill that ran up her spine.

"I can't let you go out there, Felicity. Don't you understand?" He turned her around and grabbed the almost empty glass from her, setting hers and his aside before taking her hands back in his. He stared into her eyes intensely and she almost gasped at the emotions that were brimming within his blue eyes. Usually, he hid his feelings so well; it was almost second nature to him, but he'd always broken a little when it came to her. Whether it was when he was amused by her antics and could hardly suppress a smile or when her worry for him made him more careful around her and he couldn't help but look at her lips as he thought time and time again to kiss her in reassurance, in a promise.

The only thing that kept him from doing so was that he didn't want to lie to her because he never knew if he would come back or not. "Last week I could have lost you. We weren't even on a mission!" He squeezed his eyes shut, remembering the call he gotten. He'd been in his office at Queen Consolidated when he'd received a call from Detective Lance (the man had, rightly so, been given back his old job back). He'd rushed out of the building as fast as he could and gone straight to the bank across the street.

It was crowded with pedestrians nosing in on what the police were doing there. It seemed half the force was at the site, making sure no one go through. What had nearly made his heart stop was the bomb squad's truck that he'd spotted. Though he knew the danger was over now, the thought that she'd been _in there_ while there was, scared him to death. It was because of him that she was there in the first place. He swore he didn't breathe again until he spotted a blonde head sitting in an ambulance, a thick blanket wrapped around her.

He'd taken her in his arms immediately, surprising the paramedic that had been with her. At a small noise of protest, he stepped back and pushed the blanket off of her, seeing her arm bandaged. He'd demanded to know what happened and when she just shrugged and said she'd stepped in when one of the gunmen had threatened to shoot a pregnant woman. She'd been able to disarm him, but not before the gun had gone off and she'd been grazed. Sometimes he questioned his decision of bringing her into his life of crime(fighting), but seeing her gaze holding him, he let it go at that time.

The news crew had been there, of course, and had caught a quick shot of Felicity being patched up by the paramedic before he'd arrived, and her parents had caught it on the evening news. Shocked, they'd called her immediately and demanded to know why she hadn't contacted them. In order to appease Mr and Mrs Smoak, he'd rented an extra cabin. He, Felicity, Diggle, Lyla, Thea, and Roy were all supposed to share a cabin, but knowing that he was part of the reason Felicity rarely saw her family, he invited them along. The downside to that, one he hadn't even thought of, was that they would want her to stay with them. Then Roy, Thea, Diggle, and Carly had all backed down from coming - Thea and Roy first, saying they wanted to spend more time together, and Diggle because Carly ended up getting the flu. So he'd spent the last week alone in the cabin while Felicity had enjoyed the small vacation with her parents. Until tonight. And then he realised, he never ever wanted to lose her. Not to anything. Or anyone.

" _I could have lost you_ ," he repeated. "And it had me thinking. _Anything_ could take you away from me. You could leave, right now. I know I wouldn't be able to stop you if you really tried, but you could catch pneumonia, you could get caught in the storm and die. You could catch a freak virus, fall down the stairs and break your neck, get shot during a drive by, have someone break into your apartment, and it'd have nothing to do with who I am, as Arrow or Oliver Queen. And I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you without having known…" He took a breath and continued.

"I always want you to be there, whether it's at the computers, greeting me with a hug, holding my hands when things get too difficult and I can't get a handle on what I'm feeling. You're always there to bring me back or when I run off, you're always there waiting for me, as if you always knew I'd be back, even when I wasn't sure I would be. And I can't… Life without you, Felicity…" He struggled to find the right words and instead found himself with an armful of his favourite blonde IT girl (even with her new job title, she'd always be his smart, intelligent, _beautiful_ IT girl).

She'd never seen him speak so much and so freely. Her heart clenched as she saw him looking more vulnerable than ever. He'd laid himself out there, for her only and there wasn't a chance now that she'd be able to reject him. Suddenly, the thought about what the neighbours would think if she didn't leave, what her parents would think, or, more importantly, what _she and Oliver_ would think come morning flew out the window. "It… really is cold outside, isn't it?" Before he blinked, she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him for the first time.

Sometimes he amazed himself with the self-control he had around Felicity, but there were times he'd been so close to losing it, only to give in a little and touch her. Her shoulder, her arm, once even her waist, though that had been to pull her away from a running child before he'd crashed into her. Now, though, now that _she_ had been the one to make a move, he let go. Embracing her completely, Oliver poured everything he was into the kiss, threading one hand into the hair that had always fascinated him, and tilting her head until the angle was perfect and he elicited little gasps of pleasure from her as he swiped his tongue over her lower lip. Her arms tightened around him and she pressed herself closer.

He could feel her even through her thick clothes and he'd thought all the layers would frustrate him. Instead, they simply arose a desire in him to undress her carefully, caressing each and every inch of skin that would slowly be revealed to him before burying his face between her thighs. He wouldn't come up until he was satisfied with the number of times she'd moan his name over and over again before he finally brought her over the edge and _screamed_ his name. Then, and only then, would he undress himself and take her, swearing to never let her go. And that was exactly what he did.

While Oliver kept her busy with his lips, nipping his way from her jaw up towards her earlobe, the hand that was in her hair trailed down to her neck, massaging it slightly there, his other hand pulling her light pink scarf off before unbuttoning her thick coat. It was a lovely dark green which he hadn't been able to help but appreciate when she'd come in. It had him wondering what she'd look like in his hood and he swore that as soon as they were home again, he'd find out. Pushing the coat off, his hand immediately went under the hem of her long sleeve and undershirt, up her back and swiftly unhooked her bra. He suppressed a grin on the side of her neck when he felt her fingers grip his shoulders.

Coming back to her lips, he paused when she turned her head to the side. If she didn't…

A wicked grin crossed Felicity's face when she stepped back, crossed her arms, pulled up on her shirts, and tossed them on the ground. She was rather glad he wasn't focusing on her clothes so much as on her because when she'd decided to come to his cabin, she hadn't planned on _this_ happening. No sexy lingerie, no sexy clothes, no… Oh gods, had she shaved? She thought back and was sure she had sometime this week so hopefully she wouldn't be _too_ pokey… Her thoughts were interrupted when hands came to grasp at her breasts gently, calloused thumbs grazing her nipples and bringing them to a peak. Her head fell back and she gripped one of his wrists bringing it up to her lips and pressing a kiss at the inside pulsepoint. That distracted him enough to make him stop as she stepped into him, pressing herself onto him and pushing him slightly, making him him walk backwards until his knees hit the couch they'd been lounging around in, _platonically_ , as they ate their dinner. Kicking her boots off, she straddled his legs and pressed down into him.

He was only wearing a thin, longsleeve shirt and a pair of sweats. His body temperature ran hotter after his time in the island and with the fire going on, he hadn't felt the need to dress any further. Now he was glad because he could feel her heat pressing into him, even through her jeans and the leggings she was wearing underneath (he could see the bright purple waistband of them peeking up from the jeans). Oliver let her have control for the moment and grinned when he realised she was still wearing her glasses. Apparently, smiling was the wrong (or right) thing to do because she came up to wipe it right off his face with her own lips. He bucked, suddenly grasping her hips when she sucked his lower lip between hers. They only broke apart when she slid her hands under his shirt and began tugging it up. Then, her mouth became fully focused on laving his bared chest with attention.

"I've always wanted to do this," she mumbled against his pectoral, bringing a nipple between her teeth and biting gently before soothing it with her tongue and doing the same to the other.

A laugh rumbled within him, followed quickly by a moan as her hand came down between them, intending to grasp him through the fabric of his sweatpants. When he realised the path she was treading led further south, he knew it was his turn. Hauling her back up so they were pressed hip-to-hip, one hand held her ass to keep her firmly in place so when he turned them, she was lying down on the couch, blonde hair spread over the cushion and he was settled perfectly between her legs. He sighed and peppered her shoulder with small kisses as her hands continued to caress his chest, her fingers gliding over the scars as if they weren't even there. No, that wasn't right. He knew she knew they were there, but she didn't pay them any extra attention. No more than if they were his nipples or abs, even. She simply accepted that they were a part of him, just like she'd always accepted him, Arrow, vigilante, CEO, and all.

He sucked on the side of her neck, knowing he was using enough force to leave her marked for the next few days. He worked his way down, across her other shoulder, until he arrived at the middle of her chest, nipping between her breasts before trailing his tongue over one, first circling it broadly, then making smaller passes until he arrived right at the centre, where he sucked and nibbled and nipped until he was satisfied. He then paid the other breast the same attention until her hips were thrusting up against him.

Never one to be so idle, one of Oliver's hands had already unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. Now, he sat back, breaking the grip her legs had on him and pulled at her socks, grinning slightly when he accidentally tickled the arch of her left foot. Oliver gulped when he saw the gorgeous picture she made, eyes glazed over behind her glasses, yet still focused solely on him, hands clenching at her sides since they had nowhere to grasp (yet), and chest rising and falling, glittering slightly at the wet trails thanks to the fire that continued to burn through the logs in the fireplace.

Apparently, he'd taken too much time because suddenly, Felicity was bringing her hands up to tug at her jeans, leggings, and underwear. Only when they were over her hips, which she had arched up to make it easier to remove them, did he take over, pulling them off her completely before settling her legs over his shoulder, his head hovering right between them. When her foot pressed onto his lower back, he bucked into the couch and his mouth finally came down on her. He had to bring an arm up around her hips to keep her still as his tongue licked her slit, circled around her clit, and thrust into her once before repeating the pattern. Oliver knew it was driving her crazy when one of her hands came up to the back of his head and drove her blunt nails through his short hair. Bringing her nub between his lips and sucking rhymically, his hand came down to thrust two fingers into her, curling them up immediately. He raised his eyes slightly and he saw her undulating at the attention. _This_ was what _he_ did to her. It pleased him and beyond any reasonable doubt he knew he would always want to be the one to bring her over the edge like this. Thrusting in his fingers a few more times, he gave one last long suck and held it until he felt her convulsing around his digits.

He waited until she'd recuperated enough to look back at him, bright starlight eyes staring down at his and then he licked his lips, starting from the upper left corner around the top and all the way to the bottom before reaching the same corner once again. This time, when he moved back, he set her legs down carefully, his gaze darkening as she was displayed for him fully, thoroughly wet from his attention and a dark blush that began from her smooth cheeks down to her chest.

Standing up, he quickly kicked down his pants and boxers before coming back to hover over her. Smiling gently, he smoothed back her hair behind her ear, caressing the lobe and realising she must have not worn one of her many fashionable earrings today, though the industrial piercing was still there. Though he loved seeing her in her glasses, he was pretty sure they could get damaged in the activity that they were about to partake in (in fact, he was surprised nothing had happened to them yet), so he pulled them off and set them on the table next to the couch, sighing when he felt her lips directly on one of his scars and somehow knew it was from the bullet wound when his mother had shot him. He held still when her small, now much warmer, hand came down to grasp him. He let her guide him to her and when the head was right where they both wanted, she brought her hand back up and let him push his way into her himself.

Felicity groaned as he stretched her. It'd been… a really long time since she'd done this, but his fingers and tongue had prepared her enough to take him and the discomfort only lasted a minute. He seemed to recognise her need to adjust, for he held still and as a reward, she pulled him down and kissed him thoroughly, her tongue parting his lips slightly and caressing his own before she retreated, giggling slightly when he chased after hers. With her giggling, her hips pressed against him more firmly and he took that as a sign to move. At first, he simply moved out a few inches before coming back in and while pleasant, it wasn't exactly what she wanted.

Her nails scratched over his nipples, remembering how he had lost control earlier and flipped her over. He was always so in control around her, she realised now, and she'd enjoyed the attention he gave her when he snapped. Her hands wandered everywhere they could reach and she grinned when he faltered as she gripped his bottom cheeks firmly in her hands, feeling them clench.

"Felicity," he whispered and he waited until she looked up at him to say, "touch yourself."

Her breath hitched as he finished his request with one long thrust that had her toes curling. He didn't move until her finger was right at her clit and then he gathered her legs over his arms and spread them wide, pulling out and thrusting back in fully faster than he had been. She moaned appreciatively. _This_ was what she'd been waiting for and, to reward both him, continued to touch herself (though if it was for him or her as well, she wasn't sure). "Oliver," she moaned and though she had no control of her hips, she continued to rub herself, repeating his name over and over. When he pulled one of her legs up over his shoulder, the angle changed enough that inside he hit just the right spot. Within a few moments, she was falling apart, her walls squeezing around him, and she shouted his name.

He grinned, just a bit smugly, as he got exactly what he wanted and he continued to thrust into her until he followed her, spilling inside her. His muscles trembled with exertion. He didn't think he'd felt this lethargic in a long time and he tried to be careful to not press all of his weight on her.

Sweat covered them both and he couldn't help but trail a finger over her forehead and up into her damp hair. He pressed a kiss there before moving down to take her lips, giving her a slow, drawn out kiss, finally parting until they caught their breath. "Will you stay?" he whispered in her ear, not even bothering to hide his attention as he pulled them to lay side by side on the couch with him still inside her.

"I'll stay." The 'always' rang silent.

"By the way," he said after a few minutes of silence. She looked up at him and hummed. "Happy Hanukkah." He grinned when suddenly the grandfather clock that was in the room next door chimed loudly and at the twelfth strike, he felt her shift so he was somehow lying on his back while she hovered over him. He hardened as she clenched her muscles around him, all exhaustion dissipating in an instant.

"Merry Christmas," she retorted back before sliding up until he was mostly out of her and teased him with a small rotation of her hips before sliding him back in.

Though they still had plenty to talk about at the unexpected turn their relationship had taken, the two were sure that they were not going to let the other go. They were here to stay.


End file.
